


Croissants

by samej



Series: Texts from last night [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: retoaleatorio, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:50:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/pseuds/samej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quiere que su propio olor esté en ellos dos como está en esas sábanas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Croissants

**Author's Note:**

  * For [desperatesmirks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/desperatesmirks/gifts).



> Escrito para el meme de [Texts from last night de retoaleatorio](http://retoaleatorio.livejournal.com/1612.html?thread=8012#t8012).

_(562): I woke up sandwiched between them, all of us naked, and they were just sharing a cigarette, a donut, and the paper like it was just some normal post-threesome Sunday brunch._

* * *

No es como si fuera lo normal, pero sin abrir los ojos es lo que parece. Está solo y de repente dos cuerpos se pegan a él, agitándose ligeramente, el intento de risa disimulada no es muy bueno y la cama se mueve con ellos. Tiene los antebrazos delante de su cara, como protegiéndola (como costumbre) y un torso se pega contra ellos, es duro, anguloso, sus manos se extienden por inercia sobre él. Otro tipo de piel (más suave, huele más dulce) se aprieta contra su espalda desnuda, es más blando o, más bien, son. Oh, dios, son los pechos de Allison. Y son suaves.

(son suaves contra sus dedos, pero el pezón se endurece cuando lo repasa con la lengua, y tras él Scott muerde su cuello y mira, sabe que mira, y dice Isaac, y dice Allison, y la mano de Scott aleja los dedos de la entrepierna de Allison cuando llegan a ella los de Isaac, y con ellos mojados hace que abra él las piernas, y entonces Isaac se deja- se deja)

Aún no ha abierto los ojos; sobre su hombro, los dos hablan, bajito, y les oye masticar; el olor del croissant y del café sobre la mesita es tentador, pero no tanto como la mezcla en las sábanas, el flujo de Allison, el semen de ellos, y huele los tres pero huele más la acre mezcla que forman. No sería agradable si aún fuera humano, eso lo sabe, pero ahora le hace sentir diferente, le da ganas de hundir la nariz en la tela y respirar, respirar y ahogarse en él. 

Quiere que su propio olor esté en ellos dos como está en esas sábanas. 

(Allison le besa cuando empieza el dolor, Scott le acaricia los hombros, dime que pare si duele, pero a Isaac no le duele, Isaac sabe lo que es el dolor y eso no parece dolor, no cuando ella le enreda los dedos en los rizos y le lame el cuello y la mandíbula y el lóbulo de la oreja, le dice shhhh y sonríe. y pasa un rato pero se acostumbra y empuja hacia atrás, hacia Scott, que dice ahora, Allison, ahora y ella ríe un poco y le levanta primero un brazo y pasa por debajo, después la pierna del mismo lado, maniobra hasta que está bajo él y le pone el condón con cuidado, tanteando con los dedos; abre las piernas y Isaac piensa que se va a correr solo de pensarlo, solo de- dios, de pensar en lo que puede ser. 

Y es. 

Y es aún mejor. Allison está preparada, les rodea a los dos, y Isaac procura no aplastarle pero hundirse en ella es catártico y aún es más sentir como Scott entra en el cuando recula.)

—Isaac, despierta, tenemos croissants. 

Scott le mira desde demasiado cerca y tiene migas en la barbilla. Allison ríe y se las limpia, suspira con resignación, y corta un trozo y se lo da en la boca, después hace lo mismo con un trozo para Isaac. Le besa en el hombro, Scott después besa el mismo punto, se besan entre ellos, sonríen. 

Isaac quiere decirles que qué hacen. Que donde está la mañana incómoda que esperaba, que dónde está encontrarse la cama vacía y fría y dónde está el sentirse solo y abandonado.

(Se siente lleno, repleto, cuando empuja hacia atrás, y escucha el gruñido de Scott en su oreja, cuando empuja hacia delante y el gemido de Allison le estremece de pies a cabeza, siente que son uno, los tres, que no son dos más uno, por una vez, que son allisonisaacscott, que si alguien les viera no sabría donde empieza uno y donde acaba el otro.

El primer orgasmo de ella lo ha sentido en la lengua y este lo siente en todo el cuerpo, le clava las uñas en las piernas, a su espalda Scott pierde el ritmo y aprieta sus caderas contra él, llora contra su oído, dice isaacallison, dice dios, dice, joder; y antes de que llegue a desplomarse encima de él Allison le mira con la expresión soñadora y plácida, le coge la cara y le besa, húmedo y lento y no puede con el contraste de ambos y el orgasmo es cegador, aprieta los ojos y la lengua de Scott está en su nuca, aprieta contra Allison mientras ella aún repasa los músculos de sus hombros con los dedos.

Caen de lado y acaba él en medio, y son un nudo, un lío de manos y piernas y besos y "buenas noches".)

—Necesito ducharme - dice ella, arrugando la nariz. 

Scott asiente y se incorporan ambos, estirándose.Van a salir de la cama y le miran. 

—¿Vienes o qué?

Hay algo dentro de Isaac que se rompe, o quizá es que algo roto consigue arreglarse.

Isaac va.


End file.
